Meal Invitation
by ToinKs
Summary: Tsukasa and Tsukushi explosion! Tsukasa bares his thoughts for all to see... A light-hearted one-shot-fic! Read and Review please!


  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD. *pouts*

**Author's Notes:** I don't know what came over me…probably got bitten by that HYD love bug again. So Toinks presents another one-shot-fic! I hope you all like it! TxT pairing! Hehehe! Sorry to the Rui fans…I just enjoy it so much when Tsukushi and Tsukasa are having one of their flaming sessions! ^_^

**Please read and review!**

**~ * ~ * ~**  
  


**Meal Invitation  
**

"Damn it! Why do you have to make things so difficult?" 

Tsukasa had shouted before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. It's just another day, another beautiful winter morning that ended up in spite. The tall guy's breath came in heavy puffs of fog before disappearing. He combed his hair back to keep the fallen curly locks from blurring his eyes but found his fingers unable to. Even his own hair wouldn't cooperate! 

_She… She's just so infuriating! All I wanted was to take her out to dinner later and what do I get? _

_'No, I've got to work later.'_

_'Work again?!? Tsukushi, it's a Saturday for god's sake!'_

_'Well, I have to feed my family and pay our bills you know! I'm not spoon-fed in gold, or make that platinum, like some people I know.'_

_'And what do you mean by that?'_

_'What do you think I meant?'_

_'Goddamit Makino Tsukushi! Come on, it's just a stupid dinner.'_

_'If it's so stupid, why don't you go by yourself?'_

_'Fine. I will!'_

Tsukasa leaned onto the wall outside the house, his breath coming in clouds of fog because of the cold weather, making him look like a steaming dragon whose puffing a large cigar of tobacco. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears and the heat rising up his face. He felt like a dumpling on the steamer, a pig in an oven, a bowl of baked tamales. He was hot.

_She frustrates me so much! Work, work, work. It's all she ever does. I just hate poor people. They have no life other than slaving over the kitchen or the counter or whatever that they do! And I can't believe her. She refused, turned down my invitation just like that. She didn't even consider thinking about it! Did she know just how long it took me to get enough guts to ask her?_

_Damn it._

_She just makes me so mad. I don't know of I'm just played for a fool. One minute she's smiling lovingly and the next she's throwing me killer stares. One minute she's holding my hand and the next she's hitting me on the head. I don't even know why I bother keeping up with her. I could choose whomever I want. Girls would line up just to apply for the position of my girlfriend. It was like the greatest privilege. Everyone could see how special that person would be. Everyone, except her._

_What a nutcase. Sheesh._

And then came the flashbacks, interrupting Tsukasa's verbose speech inside his head. He remembered lying on her lap when he got too sick to stand up. It was her warmth that relieved his fever. He remembered the feeling of a chaste kiss she planted on his lips, the feeling of having her in his arms…and like having a bucket of icy cold water thrown at him, Tsukasa began to calm down.

_…Yet, that nutcase is the reason I still get up in the morning. She's the reason I still attend some of my more significant classes. She's the reason many of the new guys in school haven't been beaten up. She's the reason I strive to change. She's the reason I learned to live. She's just that. The reason to my life._

_I'm getting all sappy again. See, she even does that to me! Who would ever thought that somebody like the great and mighty Doumyouji Tsukasa would be thinking of such emotional gibberish crap? Shit. I shuddered at the thought. If people could just hear my thoughts, I'd be ruined for sure. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole of Eitoku! _

Tsukasa slapped his fist against the wall. 

_Who would ever have imagined that only a small petite brown-eyed girl would bring me crashing down?_

A small grin played at the end of his lips as he played with the thought. 

_It was her friend's entire fault that ruined my 500-dollar shirt by spilling ink on it. I wasn't about to do anything and yet, she felt like an unsung hero and had to stand up to me. No one even dared think of such a thing! It was suicide! But apparently…she was an exception._

Nobody has ever stood up to F4 and survived. And so Tsukasa went on to "take care" of the trouble. Little did he know that he had messed up with the wrong person. He found out how tough she was, tougher than majority of the wimpy male population in their school. It was that fire in her spirit, blazing in her eyes that had caught him entangled in a sticky web of jumbled and confused emotions. Never had he encountered such a fiery temper to match his (save for his sister) and yet still possess an aura of serenity, making her seem as harmless as a piece of fragile flower. 

_Tsukushi… such a stupid girl. She was stupid to get close to someone as violent, as unreasonable, as stubborn as me. And yet, in that stupidness, I've learned to love her. Now I'm afraid that I need her for than anything in this world. I can't lose her…_

_Ever._

With that thought, Tsukasa marched back in the house and pretended to have changed his mind. 

"My assistant just called and told me…I…uhmm…I need to go to some lessons. I can't make it after all." He had said with what he thought was the same scowl he wore when he walked out. 

Tsukushi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Uhmm," he cleared his throat that had suddenly clogged up over the last few seconds, "so, is Sunday okay then?" It was more like a statement rather than a question, but it was the best he could do, having no time to practice his invitational skills at all.

Tsukushi looked up from the dishes she was washing. There was that twinkle in her eyes. 

Tsukasa wasn't fooling anyone with his little act. 

But she nodded with a smile. It was enough for a yes.

Tsukasa had to keep himself from whooping in joy. No, that would've been out of character. He contented himself with a small smile then.

"You want to stay for breakfast?" Tsukushi's inquiring voice snapped Tsukasa out of his reverie. He blinked twice, looking at her just to make sure he was hearing her right.

"Uh, sure. I've nothing to do anyways." Simply put. Tsukasa was quite surprised, but he hid it pretty well. He couldn't wait to meet up with the guys just to tell them about how Makino had invited him to breakfast, in her own house. They weren't going to believe it either! Oh boy, he could almost see the looks on their faces! 

Turning her back to him, Tsukushi resumed flipping the scrambled eggs on the frying pan. Only then did Tsukasa let out a grin so wide that he looked like he had been constipated for three weeks. Deep inside, his heart soared. It was unexplainable. 

_I have yet to learn how falling in love really felt like. It's really confusing. I was seething and furious a while ago and now I'm calmer, not to mention happier, than I've ever been the whole week. I've eaten whole courses of exquisite French gourmet at the most exclusive restaurants in worldwide and yet a simple dish of egg and vegetables appeals so much better to me right now. It was such a simple thing really, but for me to be with with you, Tsukushi, even for the shortest time is like experiencing a taste of paradise in this world. _

It was nothing short of heaven.  
  


**~ * ~ * ~**

So, how was it? It didn't really have a story…yeah I know. It's a random sort of thing. Anyways, please REVIEW!!! Thank you for reading! Come again…hehehe!  



End file.
